


Under Your Umbrella

by rogueshadows



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: For prompt *umbrella emoji* given by fallsouthwinterHe wraps his coat closed tight and gets around five miserable steps before there’s suddenly a guy beside him, holding out a wide yellow umbrella to half shield Cassian from the rain, like a sun in the center of the gloomy weather.





	Under Your Umbrella

Cassian looks out at the steadily falling rain and braces himself, hating the chill in the air the moment he opens the door. If he doesn’t end up with pneumonia it will be a miracle and if he does then Kay is going to be insufferable about it. He’d warned Cassian about the weather, even tried to push an umbrella into his hand as he ran out of the dorm that morning, but Cassian was in too much of a rush, running late for his 8AM lab and struggling to get his bag zipped. Cassian had thought the day was looking up when he actually made it on time but now, as he hears the distant rumble of thunder, he knows that isn’t the case.

Cassian decides its best to just bite the bullet, knowing he’s going to get soaked either way. He wraps his coat closed tight and gets around five miserable steps before there’s suddenly a guy beside him, holding out a wide yellow umbrella to half shield Cassian from the rain, like a sun in the center of the gloomy weather. The mess of his blonde hair and his bright blue eyes seem just as out of place, like he radiates light in spite of it. Cassian can’t help but stand dumbly as the guy speaks, feeling even more taken aback when the guy presses closer to keep them both dry.

“Hey, didn’t mean to startle you. Noticed you staring down the weather there, want to walk together?”

Cassian hardly has to think on the offer considering the freezing alternative. He nods gratefully, reaching up to swipe away the damp hair that’s already started to stick to his forehead.

“Um, yes, thanks. I’m headed to the dining hall... if that’s the same direction you’re going.”

“I’m headed there too, perfect.” 

“Cool,” Cassian says, hiking his backpack further up on his shoulder. There’s a pause where they both hesitate to move together, both trying to stay in the shade of the umbrella. Luke takes the first step and Cassian follows, keeping pace easily enough. It’s much better than getting soaked still, Cassian thinks, feeling the accidental press of the stranger at his side. He realizes in another step that he hasn’t even introduced himself. It’s a long enough walk that it’d be strange not to. Much better to have a name rather than fall into the trap of thinking of him simply as Cute Umbrella Guy.

“I’m Cassian,” he says, continuing with the most common follow up, “Pre-Med.”

“Luke, Art.” Luke smiles easy. Cassian nods, unsure of how to follow up. He eyes over Luke and nearly blurts out that, from his outfit alone, the major was a bit obvious. Luke is dressed in a pair of washed out jeans and a well worn denim jacket adorned with pins and patches. Cassian's gaze lingers, probably too long, while he tries to come up with something to say, wondering if Luke realizes how good he looks, how gorgeous. Cassian can't admit that though, not out loud to a practical stranger.

Still, he flushes at the thought, replying awkwardly. “That’s good.”

Luke only smiles, picking up the conversation instead of letting Cassian falter.

“The polar opposite of your field, huh? Must seem like a breeze in comparison.” Luke says it lightly but Cassian blinks, wondering if stating his major had come off as arrogant.

“It’s all hard work,” Cassian says honestly, “just different passions, I suppose.” Cassian means it and hopes Luke understands. 

“That’s a nicer way of looking at it than most, my sister still can’t believe I don’t want to go into poli sci like her.”

“Art can be political too,” Cassian answers. Luke lights up even more at that.

“Exactly! That’s what I tell her. I do… well, these magazine things online.” Luke starts explaining the website, so caught up he nearly walks into a huge puddle. Cassian grips Luke’s elbow before he can, pulling him aside and accidentally further against his body as they go around it. Luke flushes and mutters a thank you, biting his lip after in a way that’s entirely unfair.

“I’m talking too much, aren’t I?” Luke asks, looking suddenly insecure. Cassian furrows his brow.

“You’re really not,” Cassian insists, “nice to hear about something other than nutrition and metabolic disorders for a while.”

“I could tell you about art history instead, promise it’s just as thrilling,” Luke jokes and Cassian smiles, somehow mustering the nerve to at least try and flirt. 

“I’d rather hear about your stuff, the magazines.” Luke tucks a hair behind his ear, looking relieved, and continues. Cassian can’t help but feel endeared as he listens, admiring Luke’s dedication. Cassian asks questions and with how passionate Luke is it’s easy to forget the lousy weather. The rain slows and if Cassian was more sentimental, he’d think it’s from the sheer power of Luke’s smile.

They reach the dining hall and make it into the small lobby, Luke sets the folded umbrella by the door to dry and Cassian really hopes it won’t get stolen on him. Cassian wants to be brave ask for Luke’s number but he’s not sure how, all the words feeling too forward for the brief interaction. Luke was just being nice, after all, he probably met tons of people with how outgoing he is. Just because he works on a queer zine and keeps smiling at Cassian doesn’t mean he’s _interested_.

“Thanks for rescuing me back there,” Cassian says.

“No problem, I mean it.”

“Right,” Cassian replies. “Well, I’m just gonna get in line now. I have another class after breakfast.”

“Are you meeting up with anyone?” Luke asks, Cassian shakes his head. A moment passes and then they both start talking again, practically at the same time.

“We could-”

“Would you-”

“ _You_ first,” Luke insists with a grin. Cassian feels flustered.

“Would you want to sit with me?” he asks, pushing past his nerves with the hope that Luke was thinking the same.

“Yes,” Luke says, “definitely.”

They fall in step again in the long line, grabbing trays along the way and sharing dubious looks over some of the questionably prepared food. They find a spot together and it’s easier than Cassian had imagined to open up. He tells Luke stories about Kay and listens as Luke describes living with his own two roommates, off campus but close. It sounds a bit more hectic than Cassian’s dorm on the honors floor but Luke seems to love it.

Once he’s done eating Luke takes out his sketch pad, sliding it over to show Cassian what he’s been working on. The sketch for his midterm project is beautiful and unique, an alien world and a princess at the forefront.

“She’s based on my sister,” Luke admits, “hopefully a good grade and a good gift once it’s painted.”

“It’s amazing,” Cassian says, “all I can draw is medical diagrams.”

“I know a little bit about that myself, anatomy is a must if I don’t want to make my sister look like an alien...despite the landscape I’ve chosen.” 

The conversation flows easily, Cassian smiling more than he has in ages and hoping he isn’t making a fool of himself with his own anecdotes. After a while the alarm on Cassian’s phone buzzes and he frowns down at it, realizing how fast the time went with Luke there. 

“I’ve got a class,” Cassian says regretfully, gathering his trash onto the tray. Luke nods and hesitates a moment, like he wants to say something else. Cassian wants to stay, to keep talking and the best he can do is be brave.

“This has been really nice...can I...if it’s not weird, could I get your number?” Cassian asks. The question is rewarded with another gorgeous smile that he doesn’t think he’ll get over any time soon.

“I was going to ask the same,” Luke admits. Luke hands over his phone and Cassian has to hurry, entering his own digits and sending off a text with a ping. He gathers his bag and Luke follows suit even though he doesn’t have anywhere to be for a while. 

“You have to come to the midterm show, see the finished product,” Luke says.

“If midterms don’t kill me,” Cassian says lamely, wishing he didn’t have to go. Luke grins nodding and promising to text the details. Cassian turns away with finality, rushing out the door, hoping he’ll survive his studies to see Luke again soon.


End file.
